Perhaps one of the most interesting types of toys to emerge in recent years is the style of toys often referred to as "transformers" or "transformable" toys. While the designs and appearances of such toys vary substantially, generally all provide a toy figure comprised of a plurality of multiply articulated members and appendages usually formed of a molded plastic material or the like. The articulated members are pivotable and movable in various often complex paths and orientations to provide the toys with the capability of being configurable into a plurality of relative positions. The combination of different relative positions provide different appearance and character to the toy. In the majority of such toys, the multiply articulated elements are further enhanced with dramatic aesthetic elements to further enhance this duality of appearance. Thus, typical multiple configuration toys provide toy cars or truck vehicles which configure to form robots or the like. Similarly, such toy vehicles often form cars or trucks which are configurable to appear as exaggerated monsters or other creatures.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,680 issued to Malewicki, et al. sets forth a TRAILERABLE ROBOT FOR CRUSHING VEHICLES in which a mechanical robot having hydraulically operated arms, mandible claws, neck, head and jaw resembles a giant prehistoric reptile. The reptile is capable of picking up and crushing small toy vehicles and is capable of folding into a rigid structure being attached to a trailer tractor for road hauling on its wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,078 issued to Obara sets forth a TRANSFORMABLE TOY ASSEMBLY in which a toy truck vehicle includes a trailer and tractor having a typical vehicle appearance. The toy is formed of a plurality of articulated members which are transformable by rearrangement of the articulated elements to appear in corresponding to a stylized robot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,948 issued to Obara sets forth a RECONFIGURABLE TOY ASSEMBLY having a toy vehicle truck assembly including foldable portion which allow the toy assembly to simulate both a combination tractor and trailer unit of conventional appearance and a highly stylized robotic humanoid form. The trailer unit is reversibly configurable into a play space for the robotic humanoid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,639 issued to Piazza sets forth a SIMULATED FLYING CREATURE WITH FLAPPABLE WINGS having a one piece member supporting a pair of reciprocating wings. A plurality of legs formed on the creature are configured to assist the grasping of the creature during play. The articulated wings are coupled to the body such that finger pressure upon an actuating member causes the wings to flap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,748 issued to VanRuymbeke sets forth a FLYING TOY capable of moving through the air by flapping its wings. The toy includes a body upon which a pair of wings are pivotally secured. A rubber band drive mechanism and winding assembly are supported within the toy body and operatively coupled to the flapping wings such that energy may be stored within the rubber band and drive the wings in a flapping motion to provide flight by the toy.
While the foregoing described prior art devices have enjoyed some measures of success and popularity, there remains nonetheless a continuing need in the art for evermore improved and entertaining and amusing multiple configuration toys.